Complicado Amor
by McCormick Girl
Summary: Hinata tiene dos problemas: Estar enamorada de un rubio hiperactivo y... tener una hermana gemela que también está enamorada de él. Hinata VERSIÓN ROAD TO NINJA. NaruHina. UA.
1. ¡Está decidido!

**Hola ~ Este es mi segundo fic NaruHina que publico. Aviso que será CORTO, unos tres capítulos máximo. O quizás dos. Hace ya bastante tiempo quería hacer un fic con que Hinata (La de Road to Ninja) fuese hermana de Hinata (xD) (La Hinata tímida que todos conocemos) Bien, sí alguien no sabe o no entiende el por qué les diré en pocas palabras: Hinata de Road to Ninja es la contraparte de Hinata tímida, es decir, TODO LO CONTRARIO.**

**¿Que es "Road To ninja"? **

**Es la sexta película de Naruto Shippuden. Se estrenó en japón el veintiocho de julio de este año. (Y QUE MUERO POR VERLA, NECESITO VER ESA PELÍCULA ;_;)**

**Hinata = Hinata normal (tímida)**

**Hina = versión Road to Ninja.**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**Será un fic bastante ligero no creo que tenga muchas vueltas del destino y esas cosas xD. En fin, a leer.**

* * *

**_Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen._  
**

* * *

**1.** **¡E**stá **d**ecidido**!**

Hinata abrió sus ojos cuando sintió la molesta alarma de su celular. Se quejó sintiendo la luz del sol directo en sus ojos. Pero lo que le hizo sobresaltarse fueron los gritos realmente molestos de ella.

Ella, ella, ella. Su hermana gemela. Hina Hyuga.

—¡Ahh… mierda! ¡Hinata calla esa puta cosa! —le ordenó de manera poco amable mientras se ponía una almohada en su cara.

—H-H-Hina… es hora de levantarnos… —murmuro frotándose sus ojitos perlados.

—Dile a mamá que no iré al instituto…

—N-No creo que te deje faltar…

—¡Tú tan solo dile! —le gritó enfadada cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Hinata frunció el ceño enojada. Sí, bueno, era una persona paciente. Aveces más de lo normal, pero Hina simplemente podía decirle a su madre que quería faltar. Ella no era su empleada.

—No soy tú empleada…

—¡Soy mayor que tú así que dile!

—¡Tenemos la misma edad!

—¿Por qué gritan tanto? —preguntó Hana Hyuga llegando al lugar, Hana era la madre de ellas. Había escuchado tanto ruido y simplemente le llamó la atención.

—¡Mamá! Hinata me está maltratando.

—¡Eso es mentira! —se defendió Hinata ofendida—. Mamá, Hina quiere faltar al instituto.

—Hina… no creo que eso sea lo adecuado —le dijo Hana en un tono comprensivo—. Por favor vístete y baja a desayunar. Hinata, tú también. No se demoren.

A simple vista era muy fácil confundirlas. Eran idénticas. Mismo peso, misma estatura, mismo cabello, mismo rostro.

¿Diferencias?

Eso era muy claro.

Hinata Hyuga, era una chica sensible, algo tímida, le gustaba ayudar a los demás. Era comprensiva, tolerante y muy buena amiga.

Hina Hyuga, era una chica brusca, con mal carácter, nada de timidez. Le gustaba ayudar a los demás, pero no tanto como Hinata. No era tolerante. Se puede diferenciar por que ella tiene el flequillo hacia un lado. Hinata lo tiene recto. Hina usa labial. Hinata no.

¿Su mayor igualdad? ¿Por qué se parecen tanto?

Enamoradas del mismo chico: Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki. Un chico bastante torpe, pero con un corazón de oro. Bastante gracioso y algo risueño. Suele decir muchas veces "dattebayo". No importaba cuantas veces lo analizaran, siempre tendrían la misma descripción de él. Él era una muy buena persona.

¿Otro problema?

Naruto… no toma en cuenta a ninguna de las dos.

Es decir, suele ponerse demasiado nervioso ante la presencia de Hina Hyuga. Esa chica no tenía la menor vergüenza de demostrar su amor ni de obligarlo a ir a citas con ella. Se podría decir que los sentimientos del rubio eran totalmente desconocidos, no se tenía una clara respuesta. Hinata en cambio, se guardaba sus sentimientos.

Y es ahí donde dolía. A Hinata le dolía que a su hermana gemela le gustara él. Por qué a pesar de todo amaba a su hermana. Y sí Naruto quería estar con ella, entonces con el dolor de su alma lo entendería. Sí su hermana era feliz con él… entonces lo mejor sería resignarse.

Se levantó de la cama de manera algo torpe para dirigirse al baño y darse una ducha. Iba caminando por los pasillos algo somnolienta cuando "algo" atravesó corriendo a toda marcha y solo se escuchó el portazo.

Hinata levantó la mirada algo aturdida, pero después frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar más rápido hasta llegar al frente de la puerta que había sido cerrada violentamente.

— ¡Hina! —comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus puños. Vamos, Hinata era comprensiva, pero aunque sea también podía enojarse—. ¡Yo iba a usar el baño primero!

—Jejeje —escuchó la risa burlona de Hina en el interior del baño—. Tú perdiste como siempre Hi-na-ta —deletreó su nombre riéndose.

— ¡Mamá! —Hinata gritó llamando a su madre.

— ¿Qué? —escuchó la voz de Hana desde la cocina.

—¡Hina me quitó el baño! —le reclamó oyendo la risa odiosa de Hina en el interior del baño.

— ¿Por qué no se bañan juntas como los viejos tiempos? —preguntó Hana sonando bastante alegre.

— ¡No! —gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

….

El problema del baño se había solucionado, habían discutido de camino a la escuela, teniendo de testigo a la pobre Hanabi que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, pero más de alguna vez la metían en sus peleas. La pobre niña no sabía que hacer con sus hermanas, especialmente con Hina, puesto que con ella peleaba mucho más que con Hinata.

Ahora se encontraba Hina sonriéndole algo nerviosa a su sensei, Kakashi. La regañarían eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Por qué estabas discutiendo con esa chica del otro salón? —preguntó Kakashi suspirando agotado.

—Pero profesorcito —dijo Hina sonriéndole—. ¡Yo no hice nada, lo juro! ¡Por favor no llame a mi madre! —le rogó poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

—Te vi tirándole los cabellos —Kakashi achinó los ojos dándole una respuesta obvia—. No sé que haré con tú situación —suspiró pesadamente.

— ¡Vamos sensei! —le abrazó el brazo pegándose a él—. ¡No sea así con una alumna tan buena como yo! ¿Sabia que usted es mi sensei favorito?

—Pero… —murmuró mirándole extrañado—. Le dices lo mismo a Obito…

— ¡Obito sensei está mintiendo! ¡Usted siempre es y será mi sensei favorito!

— ¿Qué yo que? —preguntó Obito extrañado llegando al lugar.

Hina supo que estaba jodida y que su madre la iba a regañar. Por qué cuando Hana Hyuga se enojaba no había quien la pudiera parar.

….

Hinata estaba hablando alegremente con sus mejores amigas: Ino, Sakura y Tenten. Pronto sintió que alguien la llamaba e hizo que la conversación se rompiera.

—Hinata.

— ¿K-Karin-san? —preguntó algo dudosa observando a la pelirroja, una de las mejores amigas de Hina.

— ¿Dónde está Hina? —preguntó intentando sonar no agresiva. Por qué a Karin no le caía mal Hinata.

—H-Huh… c-creo que estaba h-hablando con K-Kakashi-sensei…

—Gracias —y así tan rápido como vino, la pelirroja se retiró.

Cuando ya se había ido, la conversación que tenían antes de ser interrumpida, volvió a ser emitida.

— ¿Y bien Hinata? —preguntó Sakura de manera burlona—. ¿Cuándo le dirás… hmm… a tú sabes quién? —interrogó pegándole un leve codazo.

— ¡S-Sakura-san! —le regañó sonrojándose rápidamente—. B-Bueno es q-que… —comenzó a jugar con sus dedos hasta que sintió un grito que irrumpió el lugar.

— ¡Ah! ¡Naruto! Ven para acá —exclamó Hina llegando al lugar persiguiendo a Naruto quién corría despavorido por su vida—. Te quiero aquí y ahora —le ordenó en un tono de voz que hizo que a Naruto se le paralizaran las piernas.

—H-Hina-chan… —comentó temblorosamente acercándose a ella—. Q-Que… ¿Q-Que pasa H-Hina-chan?

— ¡Hmm! ¿Quién es esa chica con la que hablabas en el recreo? —preguntó mirándole fijamente, lamentablemente Naruto no sabía que responder—. ¡Contesta! —exclamó haciendo una escena de celos.

—E-Era… M-Matsuri-chan… l-la n-novia de G-Gaara…

— ¡Y! ¿Tienes algo con Matsuri? —preguntó agarrándole de la camisa.

—N-No… ¡M-Matsuri-chan e-es la n-novia d-de Gaara! Y-Yo no tengo nada con ella ¡L-Lo juro H-Hina-chan!

— ¡Hmph! —expresó soltándole y mirándole fijamente de un momento sonrió de la nada—. Te creo Naruto —dijo abalanzándose hacia él para abrazarlo del cuello.

Hinata quién observaba toda la escena suspiró derrotada. Sakura le miró de reojo y agregó:

— ¿Cuándo hablarás con Hina sobre Naruto? —le preguntó preocupada.

—La frentona tiene razón, Hinata —le apoyó Ino mirándole comprensivamente.

—Quizás… si le dices… bueno… —murmuró Tenten realmente sin saber que decir, digamos que la chica no tenía mucha experiencia amorosa.

—N-No lo sé… a H-Hina le gusta N-Naruto-kun y… bueno… —susurró jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente—. Y-Yo no puedo contra Hina —suspiró bajando la mirada—, ella… tiene personalidad… y y-yo…

— ¡Vamos Hinata! —exclamó la Haruno sonriéndole—. No te desanimes, ya llegará el día en que puedas hablarle a Naruto, no te preocupes.

— ¡G-Gracias Sakura-san! —expresó Hinata devolviéndole la sonrisa con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

….

El receso ya había terminado y ahora le correspondía la clase de matemáticas con la profesora Rin.

Rin había saludado a sus alumnos de manera alegre como siempre, aunque se quedó mirando por algunos segundos a Naruto de manera comprensiva y suspiró.

—Naruto-kun —nombró a Naruto desde su asiento.

— ¿Qué sucede Rin-sensei? —preguntó el Uzumaki deteniendo su escritura.

—En los exámenes… —comenzó a hablar mirándole comprensivamente—. Fuiste el único que reprobó… —terminó de hablar suspirando cuando escuchó las risas de todo el salón—. ¡No se rían! —exigió intentando calmar la situación.

— ¿Qué no escucharon malditos? ¡Que no se rían! —exigió Tsunade llegando al lugar haciendo que todos se callaran en un segundo.

La castaña miró sorprendida la puerta sin darse cuenta que había llegado la directora más temida, Tsunade Senju.

— ¿Tsunade-sama? —preguntó dudosa—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué la trae por acá?

—Escuché mucho parloteo. También escuché sobre la situación de Naruto, y como soy amiga de Kushina, quiero informarle personalmente sobre los problemas del mocoso.

— ¡N-No le diga nada a mi m-madre! —exclamó nervioso levantándose de su asiento. ¿Hacer enojar a su madre? ¡No, no y no! ¡Él no quería cometer un suicidio!

— ¡Aja! —expresó apuntándole con el dedo—. ¡Así que no tenías informada a Kushina sobre tus malas calificaciones! —comentó de mala gana haciendo crujir sus dedos.

El salón estaba en silencio. La directora se estaba enojando, y cuando se enojaba era un demonio. Esa era la verdad, imponía miedo. No, ella no era una mala persona, pero no soportaba que fueran flojos, es decir… a ella le gustaba el esfuerzo. Pero sabía muy bien que Naruto Uzumaki gastaba su tiempo en videojuegos y no estudiando.

—T-Tsunade-sama… —murmuró Rin riéndose nerviosamente.

— ¡Rin! —le gritó haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara—. ¿Tienes alguna solución?

—B-Bueno… sí… h-hable con Kakashi y m-me dijo que… lo mejor sería conseguirle un compañero de estudio…

— ¿Y? —la rubia preguntó impaciente—. ¿Quién es el compañero afortunado que tendrá que ayudar a Naruto?

—E-E-Esto… —murmuró nerviosamente buscando entre los exámenes la mejor calificación—. S-Sí… la m-mejor calificación f-fue de Hinata-chan… —dijo aun con miedo ante el semblante de la directora.

La ojiperla al escuchar eso, sintió que su corazón rebotaba de una manera alocada. ¿Ella?... ayudar… a… ¿Naruto-kun? Agachó la mirada avergonzada sintiendo la mirada de todo el salón sobre ella. ¡Quería que la dejaran de mirar! Sentía que su cara de lo roja que estaba explotaría allí mismo.

El grito de alguien hizo que el ambiente se rompiera.

— ¡Eh! ¿Ella va a ayudar a **mi **Naruto? —Hina Hyuga se levantó del asiento haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

— ¿Alguna objeción… doble de Hinata? —interrogó la Senju sin saber el nombre de la chica, solo sabiendo que era gemela de Hinata.

Todos en el salón pensaban que Hina dejaría de protestar debido al miedo que daba la Senju. Para sorpresa no fue así.

Hina suspirando pesadamente e intentando controlar su vocabulario ignoró el comentario de la rubia.

— ¡Pues sí! —exclamó golpeando la mesa con sus puños—. ¡Naruto Uzumaki es MI hombre!

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Tsunade interesada ante la actitud de la chica.

—Hina Hyuga —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, Hina. Me gusta tu actitud —reconoció sonriéndole de lado.

— ¡Gracias Tsunade! —agradeció sin ningún respeto alguno—. Pero, quiero una explicación ahora de por que Hinata va a estudiar con MI hombre.

— ¿S-Soy e-el hombre de H-Hina-chan? —preguntó el rubio asustado.

— ¡Dah! ¡Sí! —respondió amenazándole con su puño—. No quiero que Hinata estudie con él. ¡Yo lo haré!

— ¿Es eso posible? —le preguntó Tsunade a Rin.

—E-Es que… Hina… tiene una calificación un poco más alta que la de Naruto-kun… —contestó Rin negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Entonces está decidido! —exclamó Tsunade cruzándose de brazos—. Hinata ayudará a Naruto a estudiar. ¡Está decidido!

Hinata se hundió en su asiento muerta de la vergüenza. Mientras que Sakura, Tenten e Ino le miraban entre preocupadas y con ganas de reír.

Hinata estaría en problemas. Problemas amorosos.

* * *

**¿Fin? Eso lo deciden ustedes ~ Gracias por leer. ¿Duda, consulta, criticas? En un review por favor :).**


	2. Amor a primera vista

**¡Hola! Aquí va el final de este short fic, al final resultaron ser dos capitulos, lamentablemente no puedo aumentarlo más, por que debo concentrarme en mis otros fics, pero espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Este es el último capitulo y me resultó bastante largo a mi parecer.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen_**

* * *

_Final_

**.****  
**

**2. A**mor _**a**_ **p**rimera **v**ista

Hina y Hinata iban en el auto de su madre, Hana. Hina miraba concentradamente la ventana de aquel auto con el ceño completamente fruncido. Estaba enojada ¿Enojada? No. Esa palabra se quedaba corta, Estaba ¡FURIOSA! Con la estúpida de su hermana gemela, con la tarada de su profesora de matemáticas y con la tarada de su directora. Sabía que si ella decía eso en voz alta sobre su profesora y sobre la directora, probablemente no saldría viva. Oh no, por que Tsunade y Rin podían ser aterradoras si lo quisieran. Negó con la cabeza ante sus pensamientos, también recordó que estaba enfadada con Naruto, por qué… bueh, Naruto es Naruto.

Hana estaba demasiado incomoda, su hija, Hina, estaba callada y con el ceño fruncido, podía verla por el espejo retrovisor. Al menos el silencio de Hinata era algo usual, pero de Hina obtener… silencio, era algo poco usual. Suspiró cansadamente y decidió hablar.

—Hina, cariño —le nombró ganándose la poca atención de su hija, pero que va, un avance era algo que se agradecía—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas enojada?

—Hmph —fue lo único que dijo la chica para volver a mirar fijamente el exterior.

—Hinata —nombró a su otra hija haciendo que la contraparte de su otra hija le mirase—. ¿Qué le sucede a Hina?

—Esto… —musitó jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos ganándose una mueca de desprecio de parte de su gemela, lo que Hinata decidió ignorar—. Bueno… Hina… está enojada conmigo por…

— ¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo Hinata o te rompo la cara! —le gritó Hina haciendo que Hinata saltara del miedo. Pronto las dos sintieron como se fueron para adelante debido a la frenada que pegó el auto que manejaba Hana Hyuga.

— ¿Q-Que demonios mamá? —preguntó Hina un tanto asustada debido a casi impactarse con el asiento de adelante.

— ¿Qué te he dicho Hina Hyuga sobre las amenazas? —interrogó dándose vuelta y mirándole con furia.

— ¡Pero mamá! ¡Hinata tiene la culpa! —le acusó haciendo un berrinche, a lo que Hinata suspiró negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Nada de peros jovencita! ¡Estás castigada!

— ¿Eh? —espetó Hina confundida—. ¿Por qué estoy castigada? ¡Debería de ser Hinata por ser una roba novios!

— ¿R-Roba novios? —preguntó Hana abriendo sus ojos sorprendida—. ¿De que hablas Hina? ¿Hinata te robó tu novio?

— ¡N-N-No es así madre! —Hinata negó rápidamente con sus manos y alterada debido a la mentira de Hina.

Hana se dio cuenta de que tenía el auto detenido por cierto lapso, lo que le hacía sentir algo nerviosa debido a que ella misma podía causar un accidente. Encendió el auto y comenzó otra vez a manejar.

—Explícame —Hana solo se atrevió a decir eso mientras se dedicaba a ponerle atención al camino.

— ¡Hina no es novia de Naruto-kun!

— ¿Por qué dices mentiras Hinata? —preguntó Hina cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Tú obligas a Naruto-kun! ¡Él te tiene miedo!

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Hina levantando su puño lista para hacerle tragar sus palabras a Hinata.

—Basta chicas —dijo Hana intentando mantener la calma para que no saliera "su lado temerario".

— _¡Hiashi! _—_exclamó una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perlados_—_. ¡Hiashi adivina qué!_ —_expresó con una emoción reflejada en sus ojos y en su voz._

— _¿Qué sucede Hana? _—_preguntó seriamente y de manera curiosa. Hiashi era así, Hiashi era un hombre que no expresaba sus sentimientos, ni tampoco solía ser alegre. Quizás lo era y se guardaba las alegrías para él mismo. Pero Hana lo amaba así._

— _¡Vamos a ser padres! _—_dijo con tanta felicidad que hizo que Hiashi abriera los ojos sorprendido._

— _¿Lo dices enserio? _—_preguntó con un tono emocionado, cosa que hizo que Hana se alegrara más._

— _¡Es enserio! _—_respondió ganándose el abrazo de Hiashi, por qué Hiashi estaba realmente feliz._

_._

— _¡Felicidades Hana-san, Hiashi-san! _—_exclamó con felicidad la enfermera quien observaba aquel monitor donde podía observar aquella vida que crecía dentro de la chica_—._ ¡Son dos niñas! ¡Van a ser gemelas! _

_A Hana le brillaron los ojos de felicidad al escuchar eso, pronto se percató que Hiashi había caído desmayado en el piso debido a la sorpresa._

— _¡Hiashi-san!_

_._

— ¡Mamá! —los recuerdos de Hana fueron interrumpidos debido al grito de parte de su hija—. ¿Todavía me vas a castigar? —preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—Fuiste muy violenta con Hinata, te mereces ese castigo, cariño —comentó deteniendo el auto lentamente para mirar a la entrada de la escuela de su hija menor.

— ¡P-Pero no merezco un castigo! —se defendió distrayéndose por un momento debido a que la puerta del copiloto se abrió dejando ver a Hanabi.

—Hola mi amor —saludó la madre cariñosamente dándole un beso en la frente a su hija pequeña—. ¿Cómo le fue amorcito? —preguntó agarrándole las mejillas. Hana mantenía un cariño demasiado grande hacia Hanabi, claro, eso no significaba que no amase a sus otras dos hijas, las amaba por igual. La diferencia es que sus hijas ya eran mayores y Hanabi seguía siendo niña.

— ¡Auch mamá! —se quejó cerrando sus ojos debido al dolor—. Me fue bien mamá —respondió sobándose sus mejillas piñizcadas.

— ¡Mamá! ¡No me estás prestando atención! —exclamó con rabia emitiendo un grito—. ¡Mamá! —gritó nuevamente debido a que Hana no le prestaba atención, hablaba con Hanabi.

Hana apretó el volante del auto intentando mantener la calma. ¿Por qué demonios le había tocado una hija tan gritona?

— ¡Que amor, que! ¿Qué quieres Hina?

— ¡Quiero que no me castigues!

— ¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡No estás castigada!

—Gracias mami.

….

Hinata estaba nerviosa acostada en su cama, suspirando de vez en cuando. En su mente limpia, maldecía de manera inocente a Tsunade-sama y a Rin-sensei. ¿Por qué ella, eh? ¡Por qué! Ella era la persona menos indicada para tratar con Naruto… cada vez que siquiera intentaba decirle "hola" su voz comenzaba a temblar y Naruto la miraba extrañado. Por qué ella estaba cien por ciento segura que él pensaba que ella era un bicho raro.

Suspiró nuevamente y vio como su gemela entraba a la habitación buscando un bolso e ignorando su mirada. Hina todavía estaba molesta y Hinata… no tenía la culpa. Le encantaría volver a esos tiempos, donde ellas eran las mejores hermanas del mundo y jugaban a hacerles bromas a la gente para que adivinara quien era quien. Pero Hina y Hinata eran demasiado distintas… y después simplemente las descubrían debido a su personalidad.

Después, Hinata nunca supo por qué ella y su hermana se habían distanciado tanto dejando de ser las mejores hermanas, y pasar a ser solamente "un habitante más de la casa". Ya, está bien, eran hermanas y todo eso. Pero ya no se contaban secretos entre ellas, ya no hablaban en la noche hasta que llegase su madre a regañarlas por no estar durmiendo, ni tampoco le hacían bromas a la gente.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, ellas se querían, y eso era lo que importaba.

Jugando con sus dedos, nerviosa como siempre, decidió hablarle a su gemela quién buscaba algo en su bolso demasiado concentrada.

—Hina… —musitó tragando saliva nerviosa.

—… ¿Qué? —preguntó de mala manera sintiéndose aun demasiado molesta por qué ella pasaría tiempo a solas con **su** Naruto.

— ¿S-Sigues… e-enojada? —interrogó temerosa observando la espalda de Hina.

— ¿Qué crees tú? —preguntó de manera irónica dejando su bolso a su lado y sacando un espejo y un lápiz labial preparándose para salir.

—P-Pero… y-yo no tengo la culpa… e-esto…

Hina apretó el labial con fuerza e hizo una mueca enfadada.

—Eso da igual, no quita el hecho de que estudiarás con **mi **Naruto.

—Pero… e-enserio yo no h-haré n-nada con Naruto-kun —murmuró desviando la mirada dolida—. T-Te lo juro, n-no estés enojada conmigo —le pidió dándole una mirada angustiosa que hizo que Hina suspirara.

—…Eres realmente odiosa, está bien, está bien… te perdono —suspiró pesadamente y se arregló el cabello con sus manos—. Saldré con las chicas, nos vemos llorona.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente, una de las cosas que menos le gustaba era estar enojada con Hina, era realmente incomodo y no le gustaba y la hacia sentir terriblemente mal. Además, no era solo con Hina, realmente a Hinata no le gustaba pelear con nadie.

….

Un chico rubio miraba de manera nerviosa la puerta y la gran casa que tenía delante de él. ¡Wow! Siempre había escuchado que los Hyuga tenían una casa enorme, pero verla con sus propios ojos era algo realmente impresionante. Suspiró nervioso, él nunca solía ponerse así, pero… tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que estuviera Hina y le hiciera una escena de celos como las que siempre le hacía. O peor… que lo golpeara como siempre lo hacía. Por qué la chica era de temer.

De manera nerviosa y asustada, tocó el timbre de aquella casa, esperando la respuesta de alguien que estuviera en el interior.

….

Hana estaba muy intrigada observando la tv en el comedor de su casa, ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo una telenovela podía ser tan dramática? ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer estuviera embarazada y su marido la engañara con dos mujeres a la vez? ¡O! ¿Qué justo en ese momento un personaje revelara un secreto muy importante, y la villana de la historia escuchara todo el secreto? Eso era tan… ¡Dramático! Y Hana amaba el drama.

—Corre… corre… ¡Te va a alcanzar, mujer! ¡Corre! —exclamó desesperada observando como una chica corría por su vida. Pronto, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa sonar—. Ay… justo en la mejor parte —hizo un puchero molesta y se levantó del sillón para ver quién osaba a molestarla en ese momento tan importante.

Caminó apresurada hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente revelando a la persona que osaba a molestarla. Pestañó un par de veces algo sorprendida y confundida a la vez. Sus hijas no le habían comentado que invitarían a alguien a la casa.

— ¿Huh? —murmuró observando a un chico rubio con ojos azules que la miraba nerviosamente—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El chico rubio tragó saliva nerviosamente y habló:

—B-Buenas tardes Hyuga-san —saludó haciéndole una reverencia intentando sonar lo más educado posible, su madre, Kushina le enseñó a ser educado con sus mayores. Aunque era bastante irónico ya que Kushina era lo menos educada con sus mayores, pero ¡No! Él tenía que ser el educado y su madre no.

—Buenas tardes —saludó sonriéndole cálidamente—. ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

—B-Bueno… emm… v-vine a ver a H-Hinata-san p-para estudiar —respondió tartamudeando sin saber la razón ¿Será por qué tenía miedo de que Hina viniera y le golpeara?

— ¡Oh! ¿Eres Naruto-kun? —preguntó ganándose el asentimiento de parte del rubio—. ¡Hinata me había mencionado algo sobre estudiar con un tal "Naruto-kun"! Pues pasa, estás en tú casa —le tomó del brazo haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera.

Hana cuando vio que Naruto y ella estaban dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta rápidamente, le sonrió y decidió hablar:

— ¡Llamaré enseguida a Hinata! Siéntate en el sillón a esperar —dijo sonriéndole y subiendo las escaleras.

—Está bien… —susurró sentándose y poniendo su mochila en su regazo.

Hana subió las escaleras apresuradamente sabiendo lo nerviosa que estaba Hinata. En el transcurso de subir las escaleras recordó la pelea que habían tenido sus gemelas en el auto. Suspiró pesadamente, era realmente una mala suerte que las dos se hayan enamorado del mismo hombre. Y más sí Hina era tan… así… con Naruto. Lo peor de todo, es que Hina estaba tan ciega por Naruto que no se había dado cuenta de que Hinata también lo amaba.

Cuando estaba al frente de la habitación de Hinata tocó la puerta y abrió inmediatamente no esperando alguna respuesta de parte de la ojiperla.

Hinata se sobresaltó ante aquella interrupción hacia sus pensamientos.

— ¡Hinata! Naruto-kun ya llegó —declaró Hana observando con una sonrisa el fuerte sonrojo que adornó el rostro de su hija.

— ¿Y-Y-Ya llegó? —preguntó la peliazul sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar—. P-Pensé que llegaría m-más tarde…

— ¡Pues no! —exclamó emocionada—. Es mejor, Hina no está ahora… ya sabes como es ella, te molestaría a cada rato, vamos Hinata, no pierdas tiempo.

—P-Pero mamá y-yo no estoy preparada —confesó honestamente sintiendo los empujones de parte de su madre—. N-No ¡No quiero! —exclamó negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Ah Hinata! ¡Vamos! —le animó la Hyuga mayor con una sonrisa—. O bien… si no quieres… —susurró maliciosamente al ver a Hinata sostenida de la puerta para no avanzar más—. ¡Naruto-kun! —gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio la escuchara.

Hinata abrió los ojos más que sorprendida ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo su madre?

— ¿M-Mamá que estás haciendo? —le preguntó en un susurró negando con sus manos.

—Ya veras… —le respondió sonriéndole maliciosamente—. ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sube las escaleras por favor! —gritó nuevamente escuchando emocionadamente los pasos de las escaleras, observó de reojo la expresión de terror que tenía su hija.

— ¡Mamá que hiciste! —le regañó susurrándole lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie escuchara, excepto Hana.

—Tú no quisiste bajar —se defendió cruzándose de brazos—. Estudiarás aquí con Naruto-kun y los dejaré solos.

—P-Pero yo no sé… n-no mamá no pue- —sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando escuchó la voz del rubio y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

— ¿Hyuga-san? —Naruto preguntó curiosamente quedándose quieto al subir completamente las escaleras.

— ¡Aquí estoy Naruto-kun! —le dijo asomándose por la puerta y haciéndole señas para que fuera y se acercara a la habitación de Hinata.

Hinata sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de tantos latidos que pegaba, y a todo eso sumarle que comenzaba a sentir como sus manos sudaban y la sensación horrible que podría significar un posible desmayo. Por qué en varias ocasiones le había sucedido que al ver a Naruto, ella de pronto se desmayaba dejando a sus amigas completamente sorprendidas.

Naruto al escuchar que lo llamaban, volteó su rostro hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de la Hyuga mayor, y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba curiosamente le llamaba la atención la sonrisa burlona de la madre de Hinata.

Cuando ya estaba al frente de la habitación, Hana salió de ésta y le tomó del brazo a Naruto para que entrara a la habitación de su hija.

—Oh… bueno los dejo solos… —dijo rápidamente Hana para salir disparada de la habitación y cerrarla de un portazo.

Naruto observó la puerta cerrada por un momento y luego observó a Hinata quién tenía una extraña expresión, algo que él no podía descifrar.

—Oh Hinata… Hola —saludó con una enorme sonrisa a Hinata quién extrañamente —a su parecer— temblaba de miedo.

—N-N-Naruto-kun —tartamudeó agachando la cabeza para mirar el suelo en vez de la cara de su _amado._

—Eh… ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó arqueando una ceja confundido. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Hinata? Siempre había encontrado que Hinata era tan extraña, siempre tartamudeando y jugando con sus dedos. Eso lo confundía. Aun así, prefería estar con Hinata a que estar con Hina.

—Em… s-sí… esto… —murmuró jugando con sus dedos sin saber que demonios decir. ¿Qué decir? Ahora mismo maldecía ser tan tímida con él.

—Oye… —el chico llamó la atención de Hinata quién levanto su mirada tímidamente—. ¿Está Hina-chan aquí? —preguntó en un tono asustado.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Vaya, que bien! —exclamó alegremente ganándose la mirada confundida de Hinata, en menos de un segundo se dio cuenta de su grave error—. ¡N-No! ¡No quise decir eso! Esto… no, no es que me alegre de que ella no esté —negó rápidamente con sus manos agregándole una risa nerviosa—. No sé como explicarlo —se rascó su mejilla nerviosamente.

—Entiendo… —susurró mirándole por primera vez a la cara, extrañamente su miedo y nerviosismo se habían esfumado—. ¿Estudiemos Naruto-kun? —preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente haciendo que al rubio, inexplicablemente, le causara un cosquilleo en el estomago. ¿Será por qué Hinata era muy distinta a Hina?

—A-Ah sí… —murmuró esta vez el agachando la mirada de vergüenza. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan extraño al estar con Hinata?

….

Ya había pasado dos horas y media en que esos dos tortolos estaban estudiando, Hana, por su parte estaba en la cocina haciendo algo rico de comer para animar la cara de quince metros que tenía Hina al saber que **su** Naruto estaba estudiando con Hinata y su madre no le dejaba subir las escaleras ni ir a su habitación por qué según Hana, sí Hina iba para allá, ella solo iba a interrumpir.

—Agh… ¿Mamá puedo subir de una buena vez a mi habitación? —preguntó _otra vez _de mala gana apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

—No mi amor, están estudiando —replicó cariñosamente observando el horno.

Hina levantó su cabeza y frunció el ceño a más no poder realmente harta, ¡Vamos! Ella quería ir a su habitación… no iba a molestar a nadie… solo quería ir a verificar… que Hinata y Naruto no estuvieran haciendo algo… "sospechoso".

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Ya te lo he respondido muchas veces —Hana suspiró cansadamente—. Tú hermana y Naruto-kun están estudiando.

— ¡Pero juro que no molestaré! —se defendió haciendo un puchero.

—Ay niña, te tuve nueve meses aquí adentro —apuntó su vientre—, te conozco demasiado bien.

—Hmph —expresó cruzándose de brazos y ladeando su cabeza hacia la pared.

—Cariño, no te enojes —Hana le sonrió dulcemente—. ¿Por qué no mejor cambiamos de tema? —sugirió emocionadamente sacando las galletas que había horneado y dejándolas en la mesa.

—Está bien —Hina suspiró pesadamente y observó a su madre—. Tengo una pregunta —dijo simplemente apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

Hana parpadeó curiosamente.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?

— ¿Por qué me llamo Hina? Pareciera como sí hubieran acortado el nombre de Hinata, es decir… ¡Pareciera como sí yo fuera las sobras de esa… niña… que tengo como hermana!

Hana quiso reír ante la pregunta de su hija. Definitivamente Hina Hyuga era la reina del drama.

—Por qué Hinata nació antes que tú.

— ¿Qué? ¡Que! ¿QUE? —expresó frunciendo el ceño enfadada—. ¿HINATA NACIÓ ANTES QUE YO? —gritó completamente enojada haciendo que Hana se tapara los oídos.

—Si… —susurró sacando lentamente sus manos de sus oídos—. Ella fue primera que tú…

—Agh, este día ha sido horrible —bufó molesta apoyando nuevamente su cabeza en la mesa, en señal de "depresión absoluta".

—Ay Hina, no te desanimes —Hana se sentó y observó a su hija—. Pareciera como si mi nombre también fuera acortado del de Hanabi-chan —expresó apuntándose con el dedo y sonriendo ampliamente—. Y yo no estoy deprimida.

—Eso no me anima para nada.

….

Hinata y Naruto mientras tanto estaban apoyados en el escritorio resolviendo algunos ejercicios, a Hinata el nerviosismo se le había quitado y estaba más tranquila, aunque no del todo, siempre existía aquella cosquilla en el estomago que la hacía sentir incomoda.

—Mhm… Hinata —murmuró Naruto observando el resultado del ejercicio—. ¿El resultado era cincuenta y cinco?

—Hmm… déjame ver —ladeó un poco el cuaderno dejando ver la formula que había hecho el Uzumaki y mostrando la solución, Hinata se alegró un montón cuando observo eso—. ¡F-Felicidades Naruto-kun! Este es el decimo ejercicio que has hecho bien, creo que ya sabes todo —expresó contenta dejando el cuaderno en su lugar.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó emocionadamente ganándose el asentimiento tímido que la chica le brindaba—. ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias Hinata! —exclamó tomándole las manos viendo como la chica se ponía roja como tomate.

—D-De nada N-Naruto-kun —dijo con dificultad agachando su mirada avergonzada ante la acción de parte del rubio.

El Uzumaki al ver lo que había causado sonrió nerviosamente y soltó inmediatamente las manos de la chica.

—Lo siento por eso —se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y comenzó a reír de la misma forma.

—N-No importa —negó con la cabeza aun sintiendo el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

….

Hina estaba en el sillón cambiando los canales de la televisión sin nada más que hacer hasta que cierto recuerdo de una amiga llegó a su mente.

— _¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que a Hinata le gusta Naruto? _—_preguntó Temari de forma obvia suspirando levemente._

— _¿Qué? _—_respondió en forma de pregunta completamente atónita_—_. No, no lo creo, a Hinata no le gusta nadie._

—_Vives con ella, es tú gemela y aun así no te has dado cuenta… _—_Karin se unió a la conversación cruzándose de brazos._

—_No, a Hinata no le gusta. _

—_Haz memoria _—_murmuró Temari asintiendo con la cabeza._

_Y Hina se inundó en sus propios recuerdos y se dio cuenta de que a Hinata realmente le gustaba Naruto. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega?_

—_No puede ser… _—_musitó bajando la mirada preocupada._

Negó con la cabeza, no debía preocuparse por eso… los sentimientos que tenía ella hacia Naruto eran más fuertes de los que Hinata. _O al menos eso creía._

…_._

—Bien, creo que eso es todo —comentó Hinata cerrando el libro y observando a Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Hinata, de verdad te lo agradezco —Naruto le sonrió felizmente—. Gracias a ti, podré aprobar el próximo examen —dijo levantándose de la silla y guardando su libro en su mochila.

—N-No es nada Naruto-kun, me alegra mucho —replicó jugando felizmente con sus dedos ¡Al fin pudo ayudar a su amado!

—Hay algo de lo que me arrepiento Hinata… —murmuró mirando a Hinata seriamente haciendo que a la chica se le desapareciera la sonrisa—. …Y eso es… nunca haber entablado una buena conversación contigo, eres una chica muy dulce, ¡Me gustan las chicas como tú! —confesó sonriéndole ampliamente.

Hinata quedó sin habla. Eso había sido demasiado para ella, **demasiado.**

—N-Naruto-kun…

—Hablaré más seguido contigo en el instituto, quiero que seamos _amigos _—murmuró sonriendo de lado—. _Y quizás algo más… _—musitó aun **más** bajo sabiendo que Hinata **no** había escuchado nada.

— ¡Hai! —exclamó felizmente levantándose de la silla. ¿Amigos? ¡Eso ya era un avance!

….

Hina Hyuga se levantó rápidamente del sillón escuchando como sonaba el timbre su casa, ¡Justo ella estaba esperando a Karin! Quizás ella ya había llegado, ahora más que nunca necesitaba una distracción.

Cuando abrió la puerta pestañó confundida y sintió un cosquilleo extraño en su estomago, algo que nunca había sentido.

—Hola, mi primo me llamó para que lo viniera a recoger —explicó un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

— ¿E-Eres el primo de N-Naruto?

—Sí, mi nombre es Menma, ¿Cómo te llamas tú? —preguntó el chico mirando algo extrañado la cara de la chica, una chica bastante hermosa.

—M-Me llamo H-Hina… —contestó bajando la mirada avergonzada por **primera vez **en su vida.

—Gusto conocerte, Hina-san —le dijo sonriéndole levemente.

—E-El gusto es mío M-Menma-kun —confesó jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente y sonrojada a más no poder.

¿Es esto a lo que llamaban amor a primera vista? ¿Es que su amor por Naruto nunca fue de verdad?

Hinata y Naruto quienes estaban espiando en la puerta hace ya un rato se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Hina Hyuga se había enamorado.

* * *

**Bien, he aquí el final xD. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me daré el tiempo de responderles en forma de agradecimiento por todo :).**

**_Respondiendo reviews ~:_**

**K. B. Dam:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el concepto, he aquí el capitulo y el final, gracias, cuídate :)

**hinata uzumaki:** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que lo hayas encontrado interesante, cuídate y gracias por el review :D.

**micaelaGalicia:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado ^^, gracias por tu review, adiós ^^

**Sakima: **¡Hola! Oh, me alegro que no hayas leído algo parecido, ¿Eso me hace ser algo original, no? xD. Hina es bastante problematica, pero así es la personalidad de Hinata en Road to Ninja xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate muchísimo.

**Rocio Hyuga: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya encantado ^^, aquí está la conti y el final, cuídate y muchas gracias por tu comentario :D

**Namikaze Rock: **¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que lo hayas encontrado interesante ^^, adiós :)

**ale:** ¡Hola! Oh, no sabía que había un fic parecido a este xD. Debe ser divertido, aunque no me considero fan del SasuHina quizás lo lea algún día x). Muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate muchísimo n.n

**yuhoelmer:** ¡Hola! Sí, pobre Naruto, Hina es aterradora xD. ¿Quedarse con las dos? Já, eso no sería posible, no, no puedo hacer a Naruto tan descarado como para andar con dos mujeres a la vez y más si son hermanas xDDD. Muchas gracias por tu review :)

**Son Of Time**:¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por decir que mi fic es original :'), me emocionaste xD. Gracias, gracias, gracias ^^, que estés bien *o*

**Dublealfa:** ¡Hola! La Hinata de Road to Ninja es muy genial xD, yo también me considero fan de ella, y pues gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, cuídate y que estés bien ^^

**Noelialuna:** ¡Hola! No lo sé, Hinata tiene muy mala suerte u_u soy mala con ella (?) ¿Un hermano que se llame Menma? Hahaha, ya verás que pasa con Menma xD. Cuídate y gracias por tu review *-*

**yani inuzuka:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes, siempre tuve en mente terminar este fic, no lo iba a dejar botado xD. OMG, ¿Deseas más a este fic que un helado napolitano? Eso me hace feliz T-T Aquí esta la continuación gracias por tu review ;w;

**josmanava1989:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, aquí la continuación, disfrutala ^^

**Tsukihime-chan Yoru Ni:** ¡Hola! Aquí se verá quién se queda con Naruto xD, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y aquí va la continuación y final, espero que te guste, cuídate :)

**Sole**: ¡Hola! Bueno sobre Menma... lee este capitulo y lo sabrás xD, claro, aquí verás sí Hina o Hinata se quedan con Naruto, cuídate mucho y graaaaacias por tu review *o*

**Javi-Hime:** ¡Hola! Aquí está la continuación gracias por tu comentario :D

* * *

**Gracias por todo, adiós :).**


End file.
